fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Super Scaredy Papa: Day 1
I'm back, everyone! I really want to complete my Geekout series, but I'm going to restart my Scaredy-Papa series first. But as SUPER Scaredy Papa! Things will be different, but everyone will still be there. Are you ready? Papa: Testing, testing, one two three, am I good? Tony: You're good. Matt: Don't talk too loud, you'll give me a headache. Papa: Welcome, everyone, to the new smash hit game show: Super Scaredy-Papa! The game show where ten teams of two compete in some...some...Mandi, show me the script card! Mandi: (mouths out) I forgot that one! Just say, "savory challenges!" Papa: SAVORY CHALLENGES! Let's meet our contestants! Boomer, Daredevil! Boomer: Beat me, everyone. I dare you. Papa: Timm, the Dancing Dream! Timm: The dream who will become everyone's nightmare. Papa: Kenji, competitive eater! Kenji: Hey, why wasn't my occupation in initial cap, Like This? Papa: Jojo, the Food Critic! What's your occupation, Jojo? Jojo: That is not my name! THE FOOD CRITIC IS MY OCCUPATION! Papa: Harsh. Radlynn, the Radish Rampage! Radlynn: Why'm I here? Papa: Johnny, Lumberjack! Johnny: I better win or I'll be doing some "wree wree wree" up in here. Papa: Mary, undiscovered artist! Mary: 'Til now. Papa: Taylor, the Videogame Freak! Taylor: Yeah, the Videoga- WHAT?!?! Papa: Alberto, the Soccer Star! Alberto: I wonder where Penny is. She was right here... Papa: Willow, the Cupcake Goth! Willow: And author! Geez, don't you ever read? Papa: Rudy, the King of Spades! Rudy: Man, I hope Scarlett's here. Papa: Sarge Fan, the Onion Obsession! Sarge Fan: Anyone want an onion burger? Papa: Scarlett, the Queen of Hearts, A.K.A the Ace of Hearts, A.K.A the Vocal Cupid, A.K.A Rudy's shrine. Scarlett: I'm all of those things...except...RUDY? Rudy: Papa, shut your mouth! Papa: Peggy, the Fan-Art Cowgirl! Peggy: Yee-haw! Papa: Mindy, the famous hairstylist! Mindy: Bye mom! Vicky: Bye, sweetie! I'll meet you at mumble mumble... Papa: Akari, Delivery Girl by day, and something else by night! Isn't she a peach? Akari: No. Papa: Swell. Hacky Zak, the uh, mango brain! No offense. Hacky Zak: Why would I be offended by a complement? (silence for 1 minute) (everyone watching Super Scaredy-Papa on TV changes the channel) Papa: ...Roy, my nephew! Roy: I wanted to be a judge... Papa: No. Tohru, the Comic Freshman! Tohru: Shh! I'm reading Cactus McCoy, Saga 6, Book 24, the Curse of the Broken Carrot Diamond Comes To Life and Kills everyone! It's the final book. I wonder how it ends... Papa: And finally, Penny! Penny: Yay! Thank you! I'm so honored! I'd like to thank this Sundae Award to Alberto, my parents, my grandparents, my little sister Annie, my older brother Nicholas, and my piano teacher! WE DID IT MS. MILLERS! Papa: So there's our contestants! Now let's meet our judges as the contestants get into teams of two. Sienna, fall favorite! Sienna: Hey, guys. I'm going to give the winner a 15 foot long iPhone charger! Papa: Mayor Puffleton Mallow of Frostfield! Mayor: Hello, everyone. I'm going to give the winner five coupons for free cupcakes at Papa's Donuteria! Or is it donuts at Papa's Cupcakeria? Hmm. Papa: Yippy, humble cookie scout of Maple Mountain! Yippy: Hey! I'll give the winner three boxes of Cotton Candy Cream Rainbow Chip cookies, free! Papa: And Nevada, the Calypso Island organizer! Nevada: I'm going to give the winner of this game show a free healthy tropical fruit basket. (gasp) Hacky Zak: Fruit basket? I have to win this. Papa: The teams are set up, so let's hear them! Freezeria Friends: Penny + Alberto Veggie Clan: Sarge Fan + Radlynn Fast-Food Frenzy: Kenji + Hacky Zak Shake U Up: Scarlett + Rudy Hot Dog Heroes: Peggy + Taylor Japanese Journey: Akari + Tohru J-Dawgs: Jojo + Johnny Color Burst: Boomer + Mindy Paint It Black: Mary + Willow Delivery Stars: Timm + Roy Papa: Now, let's pick out who will choose today's challenge! I will now ask Sienna to reach her hand into Roy's fish bowl with all of the names in it. Roy: Fish bowl? Then where's the fish...? (angry face) Papa: Ah, my nephew is smart. Sienna, who is on your card? Sienna: Uh, Otrebla. I think. Papa: Is there an Otrebla here? Sienna: False alarm. It's upside-down. Alberto! Alberto: Great! Papa, can I have the mic? Papa: Sure, if you give it back. Alberto: I'm keepin' this. Good morning, ladies, gentleman, contestants, judges, Papa Louie, ...and Jojo. This challenge is fairly simple-eee hard. Let's build a giant soccer stadium out of food, with obstacles and traps, and the soccer ball is a Jumbo sized Yum 'n' M! Everyone: Yeah! Sarge Fan: But aren't they only like this big? (holds up to Johnny's heart) We could glue them together and make a giant soccer ball! Everyone again: Yeah! Alberto: Let's go! Penny, you and I will be team captains. You pick first. Penny: GIRLS VS BOYS!!! Everyone yet again: YEAHHHHHH!!! (after stadium is complete) Papa: (in a referee outfit) Okay, so the rules are like soccer, but here's the trap rules. You can't be hit by ketchup or mustard, or else you're out. The rainbow sherbet shooter will shoot little balls of syrup at you. They will either knock you over or be thrown to you, so you can throw at/to other people. Got it? Penny: Yep. Tohru, be goalie. Alberto: Kenji, you be goalie. Papa: And...go! (Penny, Willow, and Mindy play nicely. Tohru, Radlynn, and Mary play a little less nicely. Boomer, Scarlett, Peggy and Akari play just plain mean.) (Alberto, Roy, and Kenji play nicely. Hacky Zak, Timm, and Taylor play a little less nicely. Sarge Fan, Rudy, Jojo, and Johnny play just plain mean like a whackadoodle.) Papa: 10 seconds everyone! The score is Penny vs. Alberto: 20 - 17. Alberto needs someone to kick a three point shot! Alberto: Zak, pass me the ball! Zak: Okay, ouch! (kicks to Taylor, who bounces it to Rudy, who rolls it to Roy, who actually kicks it to Alberto, who thrusts it at Tohru. She reaches for the ball, but sadly, she catches it.) (MAHHHHHH buzzer) Papa: Time! Girls win! Penny: Great job ladies! No hard feelings, Al? Alberto: None at all. (I wish I could vote for her to be eliminated. Naw, she's ma' girl!) Papa: That's our game of the game show! Now, back to your cabins at Lake Lemonchiff. (at cabins at 8:55 p.m.) Papa: (turns on everyone's TV and is on there) Hello, campers. I hope your beds are comfy. Now, take out your phones. You have five minutes to vote someone to be off of the show. (at cabins at 9:00 p.m.) Papa: Time's up! We have 1 vote for Timm, 2 votes for Kenji, 3 votes for Taylor, 4 votes for Jojo, 4 votes for Alberto, and 6 votes for Sarge Fan. I'm sorry, Veggie Clan. You have been voted off. Sarge Fan and Radlynn, I invite you to follow my trusty camera crew (Tony, Matt, and Mandi) to the world's tallest high dive. You must be pushed off of there, and Nick will paddle you both to your homes. (TVs turn off) (TVs turn back on) This message has been brought to by Papa Louie Studios, ending hunger, starting revolutions! (TVs turn back off) Sarge Fan: It's so cold. Radlynn: Sargie, hold me! Sarge Fan: No! We're not dating, unless... Radlynn: Are you asking what I think you're asking? Sarge Fan: Yes. Will you be my girlfriend? Matt: (from ground) JUMP!!! Radlynn: YEEEEEEEESSSSSsssssssss.... (lands in Lake Lemonchiff) Sarge Fan: It's even colder in here than on the island! Nick: Hop on, Veggies. Veggie Clan: We're not VEGETARIANS! Papa: See you next time, as we do our next challenge! Category:Blog posts